


Game Wars

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yuri plays Persona, and Yuuri decides to join in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Yuri is obsessed with a game and Yuuri wants to see what the appeal is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't say what inspired this one. Yuri's playing Persona 3 because that's what I'm currently playing right now. And I sort of love the idea of Yuri skipping out on practice a bit just so he can play it.

“What on earth is taking Yuri so long?” Victor complained as he skated circles around the ice. “He said he’d be out in five minutes and that was twenty minutes ago.” 

“Maybe he just got distracted by something,” Yuuri said from the other side of the ice where he was lacing up his skates. “He probably saw some cute cat pictures online.”

“That could be.” Victor certainly couldn’t deny the possibility. “But that’s still no excuse for him to be late to our practices.” We’re going to have to stay late because of him.”

“You were going to make us stay late anyway and you know it.” Yuuri took off his glasses and gently placed them inside his bag. 

“Yes, but now we’ll have to stay even later.” Victor’s hands fell to his hips.

“Maybe he’s just in the bathroom?” Yuuri stepped onto the ice and skated over to Victor.

“For twenty minutes?” Victor arched an eyebrow. “I don’t think so.”

“Fine. What do you want to do?” Yuuri sighed, realizing that anything he suggested was going to be shot down.

“We go bring him out here, obviously.” Victor grabbed Yuuri by the arm and dragged him across the ice.

“Why me?” Yuuri demanded. “I just got out here!”

“Because you two have the same name,” Victor said as if that mattered.

“What difference does that make?” Yuuri stepped off the ice. “And can I at least take my skates off?”

“No.” Victor said flatly. “And because I said so.”

“You’re making less sense than usual today.” Yuuri had to admit defeat, though he still managed to shoot a glare in Victor’s direction. “Did you get enough sleep last night?”

“Of course I did. We just need to find Yuri.” Victor released his grip on Yuuri’s arm as they reached the locker room. Not even bothering to knock, Victor opened the door and stepped inside, shouting, “What are you doing, Yuri? Let’s go!”

When there was no response, Yuuri started searching through the rows of lockers and found the missing skater. Yuri was sitting in the corner on a bench, a handheld gaming system in his hands, and he was so focused on what he was playing that he probably didn’t even hear Yuuri approach him.

“Yuri?” 

Yuri jumped, nearly dropping the game console, which he attempted to shove in his jacket pocket. 

“Found him?” came Victor’s voice from the other side of the locker room.

“What the hell?” Yuri demanded.

“You’re late, Yuri,” Victor scolded him, arriving by Yuuri’s side. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Yuri tried to sound casual and failed spectacularly. 

“Then what were you playing just now?” Yuuri absentmindedly tapped his foot, the metal of the skates clicking against the tile floor.

“Playing a game, are we?” Victor reached into Yuri’s jacket pocket and pulled out the game system. “Oh, this is one of those new RPGs, right?”

“I was trying to break my record,” Yuri said sheepishly. “I wanted to see how many Shadows I could beat in five minutes.”

“Considering that it’s been over twenty minutes, I’m going to assume that it didn’t go well.” Victor’s attention was now on Yuri’s game.

“Don’t mess anything up,” Yuri snapped, grabbing the game back from Victor. 

“It’s that important?” Yuuri had never really played video games, but he figured it must be something important if it made Yuri so late for practice.

“For me, yes.” Yuri nodded.

“Well, you can play after practice,” Victor said with a sigh. “We have work to do.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yuri threw the game in his locker and followed Yuuri and Victor out onto the ice.

-

“Let me guess: Yuri’s off playing that game again?”

As soon as the night practice had finished, Yuri had dashed off, leaving the rink as quickly as he could. Victor had tried to get him to stay later to make up for his tardiness earlier in the day, but Yuri had left before Victor could even suggest it.

“How am I meant to know?” Yuuri questioned, shifting the backpack on his shoulders as he and Victor walked down the street. “He left an hour ago and you made me stay behind to work on jumps.”

“Oh yeah.” Apparently Victor was forgetful in many aspects of his life. “And you still have a lot of work to do with those, too.”

“If you want to know what he’s doing so badly, why don’t you call him?” Yuuri felt that this was a bit of an obvious suggestion.

“Or I could have you do it.” Victor grinned deviously.

“Or you could.” Yuuri didn’t really feel like getting bossed around by Victor.

“So mean.” Victor scowled. “Okay fine, I’ll call him.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapped the touch screen a few times, and held the phone up to his ear.

“Not picking up?” Yuuri asked after a minute or so.

“Straight to voicemail.” Victor slid the phone back in his pocket.

“Then why did you wait so long to hang up?” Yuuri questioned, stepping to the side so he wouldn’t run into a trash can in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I thought he might call back,” Victor retorted.

“Hopeless,” Yuuri muttered under his breath. He turned back to Victor and said, “Okay, how about we go check up on him when we get back? It’s not like he’ll be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“I guess that’s good enough.” Victor shrugged. “I wish he’d take this a bit more seriously, though.”

“He’ll be fine, Victor.” Yuuri pushed his glasses up his nose. “And besides, he’ll probably get bored with it soon, anyway.”

“If it’s like with nearly everything else, then you’re probably right.” Victor suddenly turned off to the side away from the direction Yuuri was going. “Okay, I’ll see you back home, then.”

“Huh? Where are you going?” Yuuri watched Victor head off down the street.

“Need to get some dog food,” Victor said, waving his hand behind him. “Go on ahead, I’ll be home later.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that before we left?” Yuuri said to himself. “Whatever. I should go check on Yuri.”

Walking the rest of the way by himself, Yuuri soon made it back to the apartment. Victor’s dog was nowhere to be seen, though Yuuri figured that he was probably sleeping in Victor’s room.

“Yuri?” Yuuri called out, looking for any sign of the young Russian.

Listening carefully, Yuuri thought he could hear music coming from one of the bedrooms. Moving through the kitchen and past the living room, Yuuri noticed that Yuri’s bedroom door was open and the light was on. He knocked twice and swung the door open. Yuri was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the TV screen in front of him and his fingers moving across the dark blue gaming controller in his hand. He had the same look of concentration on his face that he had had earlier in the locker room.

“Playing the same game again?” Yuuri leaned against the doorframe.

Yuri didn’t jump this time, but he nodded in response to Yuuri’s question.

“I still can’t beat it.”

“Is this a part you haven’t beaten before?” Yuuri asked, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed behind Yuri.

“No, I’ve beaten the whole game before.” Yuri shook his head. “But I just wanted to see if I could beat my record.”

“Let me try.” Yuuri reached for the controller.

“Why?” Yuri gave Yuuri a puzzled look. “You’ve never played it before, have you?”

“I just want to try it,” Yuuri said simply.

“Okay fine,” Yuri relented, handing the controller to Yuuri. Scooting back so he could see the TV screen, Yuri said, “You want me to explain the controls or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I’ll figure it out,” Yuuri moved the joystick to the left.

“So you go for those Shadows right there.” Yuri pointed to one of the monsters on the TV screen. “Hit it with your sword and you can get a preemptive attack.”

“Except that I missed,” Yuuri cringed as the monster ran straight into the player character.

“So now you can go try to attack it.” Yuri pulled his knees up to his chest.

“But everyone else in the party is attacking first!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Then you have to wait, dumbass.” Yuri rolled his eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes!” Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, it’s your turn now, so just attack it.” Yuri instructed. “Hit X.” 

Yuuri did as he was told and his character attacked the shadow monster.

“I did it!” Yuuri exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah, you’re boned if you can’t figure that out in this game.” Yuri said, wiggling his toes a bit.

“But the battle isn’t over.” Yuuri watched as the other characters attacking more monsters.

“Obviously not.” Yuri was watching the TV screen. “There are more enemies on the field.”

“Ah! That one’s gone!” Yuuri said as the last Shadow was defeated. 

“And that’s the battle.” Yuri nodded.

“So how fast was that?” Yuuri asked, turning back to Yuri.

“I’ll let you have that one.” Yuri cracked his neck back and forth. “It was so slow that Yakov would’ve been faster and he doesn’t even know how to work his TV most of the time.”

“Rude.” Yuuri glared at Yuri for a few seconds before deciding to start another battle. “Time this one, okay?”

‘If you’re sure.” Yuri reached for his phone and started the timer. “You know you can summon your own monsters, right?”

“I can?” Yuuri felt like this was something he should have known about from the beginning.”

“Yeah, you can use the powers of your Persona,” Yuri went on. “Like your Persona’s ice attack will work on that one in the corner.”

It took Yuuri a few seconds to find it and when he did-

“I said ice not fire, dumbass,” Yuri smacked his hand to his forehead. “Now its regained health.”

“Then this round doesn’t count,” Yuuri was focusing on the game in front of him.

“No, you wanted it timed, so I’m timing it,” Yuri said.

“So now I have two of you to deal with. Lovely.”

Yuri and Yuuri weren’t sure exactly how long Victor had been standing in the doorway, but he’d only just decided to speak. He was standing with his hand on the doorframe and he looked back and forth between the two sitting on the bed and tried to determine if the Japanese skater was as serious about the game as the Russian one was.

“He’s pretty terrible at it,” Yuri said offhandedly. 

“Hey!” Yuuri smacked Yuri on the arm.

“Just get it out of your systems now.” Victor sighed. “We have enough training to worry about without having a game distracting you.”

Having said his piece, Victor turned and walked back out to the living room. Yuri spun around and faced Yuuri.

“Want to try it again?”

“As if I’m going to lose to you.”


End file.
